


unaware

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: random drabbles of gayness [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, could be read as gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader





	unaware

Nothing hurts worse than seeing the man you’re in love with get married to someone else. Not being able to tell him that you’re in love with him. Seeing the look in his eyes as he gazes at the love of his life. Feeling the ground shake under your feet when you hear the news. Knowing there’s jack you can do about it. It hurts. All of it. Knowing there’s jack you can do about it. This is Sherlock Holmes’ problem. 

However, this didn’t mean that Sherlock was ready to give up John Watson. No, he had a plan. He waited until John had left to grab his laptop, typing in the password he had learned a while ago. He couldn’t help but chuckle, John still hadn’t changed it. Typical John. Sherlock logged into John’s email, which he had figured out months ago as well and checked the RSVP’s. (John didn’t know this) They were all there, all the names, emails, and phone numbers. _Perfect_. He logged all the numbers into his phone and exited out of John’s email and put his laptop back where he had found it. 

On the day of the wedding, Sherlock dressed up in his usual black suit. He hadn’t RSPV’d so he wasn’t expected to be there. He had already created a new message, included all the numbers of the people who would be at the wedding, and typed out two simple words: ‘I object’. Somehow, he managed to get in without anyone noticing him. Maybe it’s because everyone was too excited, or maybe it was because he was that invisible. 

The wedding began and Sherlock was ready, waiting for his queue to send the text. When it came, he pressed the send button, quickly pocketing his phone when it had sent. All around the room, phones started going off. People started digging around and pulling them out, intending to put them on vibrate, stopping cold at the text. _I object_. 

“What? What is it?” John snapped.

“The text- it says ‘I object’.” Someone in the front room announced. “I don’t recognize the number.”

“Who sent the text?” John raised his voice, looking around the room. Sherlock slowly rose from his hiding spot in the very back, making his way toward John and Mary. All eyes were trained on him. 

“Sherlock, I…” John began, but Sherlock quickly cut him off.

“Don’t say anything.” Sherlock’s voice didn’t contain any anger, or even sadness. It was completely void of any emotion. “I just thought you might like to know that your best friend is in love with you. No big deal.” And with that, Sherlock turned on his heel and walked away.


End file.
